Conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) logic is the technology standard for high-density digital logic. CMOS logic, however, has speed limitations that prevent its usage in many high-speed applications. Current-mode logic (CML) is a differential digital logic family that can operate at higher speeds than conventional CMOS logic. While improving upon conventional CMOS logic, CML logic is still limited in terms of operating frequency due to parasitic capacitance at the output of CML logic cells. Inductive peaking (also referred to as inducting broadbanding) is a technique that can be employed to improve operating speed of CML logic. In inductive peaking, an inductor loads the output of a CML circuit. The load inductor mitigates the parasitic capacitance and allows for operation at data rates significantly higher than conventional CML logic. However, use of an inductor to load a CML circuit results in a narrow operating range. Operating a CML circuit with a load inductor outside of its narrow operating range significantly reduces the gain of the CML circuit and results in additional power consumption.